It was only a dream
by Eye of the Moon
Summary: Hidan wakes from a terrible nightmare and Kakuzu comforts him by promising him forever. Hidan X Kakuzu, written in Hidan's POV. Rated T for mild language coming from Hidan's mouth. Bad summary, I know. Please R&R!


**Kaguya: **Well, I had this idea for a story for a very long time now so I decided to stop being a couch potato and just publish it... it's definitely not my best work (even my essays to my science project are probably more lively than this...), but I hope at least one person out there can enjoy this one-shot. ...hey, wait.... it _is _a one-shot! WOW! My first one-shot!!! I need to celebrate... okay, you read while I celebrate by having ice cream! It's in Hidan's point of view by the way...

Oh and please review or at least give constructive criticism! I love hearing from you people!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters!!! I only own this ice cream cone in my hand!:3

* * *

I remember feeling as though my lungs were on fire and I was screaming.

"No! Comeback!"

Then I hear his voice.

"Hidan! Open your eyes!" I hear Kakuzu's voice somewhere I cannot reach.

"Please come back to me, Kakuzu," I ask his voice.

"Wake up, damn it!" his voice is now stronger and I feel two firm hands on my shoulders shaking me. Immediately my eyes fly open. My vision is blurred up but I can see him as though he was a washout painting.

For a brief moment, the only sound audible was that of heavy breathing, someone panting. I realize it's me. I try to take control of my breathing but to no avail. And we just stared at one another when I see his hand reach out for my face. His thumb softly brushes against my cheek. A tear. His thumb continues to to rub gently at my face as his other hand and thumb begin to do the same motion on my other side.

"Are you okay?" his voice is barely audible. Hearing his low voice is always enough to either melt my heart or break it. This time it's sort of a mixture between the two. The waterworks start up again and I'm struggling to stop. He wraps his arm around me and brings me to sit in his lap. At this loving contact, I stop holding back and I wail through my tears. He just sits there calmly and strokes my hair. He waits patiently for my sobs to die out and in the meanwhile he kisses my forehead and face.

When I do finally get a hold of myself, he holds me tighter and asks me if I'm ready to talk about it. After a pause I nod and look at him. He gently smiles at me and strokes my hair again and tells me I can start whenever I want.

"It was dark and I felt confused and lost," I started and he tells me to continue whenever. "But you had your arms wrapped around my waist like you didn't want to let me go. You kept whispering 'I love you, Hidan' and 'I'll always stay to protect and love you'."

I stop as the blush on my face darkens, but he just kisses my forehead again and continues to stroke my hair.

"But," I feel my face fall, "when I turned to tell you that I love you too, your arms were no longer there. I couldn't hear your voice either. I couldn't even sense your chakra. I desperately tried to feel my way around in the darkness, calling out your name and everything a-and ---"

I can't continue. The knot in my throat is just too much. I feel and hear him sigh. Then he tilts my chin upward and kisses me firmly but gently.

"You idiot," he softly tells me, "after falling in love with you, it became pretty damn difficult to leave you. It was only a dream. A really bad one. I would never leave you. I promise. I love you, Hidan."

I smile and bury my face in his neck, "I love you, too, Kakuzu." Then I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

I feel something crawl on my cheek and my eyes fly open. It's dark and compact and I remember that I'm still in this damn hole in which that Nara boy buried me in. And I always hate this part, the moment when I awake from a dream that felt so real, awake to this hell I must endure to no end. What was crawling on my face was none other than a bug that now began crawling away, leaving me to my loneliness.

My sense of time has left me a long time ago and I don't know how long I've been here. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm hungry, lonely, cold, dirty, but, most of all, I'm still in love like a love-struck puppy. And no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about Kakuzu. What happened to him? Does he know what happened to me? But deep down I know he's dead as the rocks and stones here in this hole with me. And knowing this doesn't help my heart, which still beats and yearns for him somewhere under the Earth's crust. I wonder how long it will remain broken though... Maybe this is the hell I am punished for putting Kakuzu before Jashin.

Jashin swore that if a Jashinist goes so long without practicing his religious ways, he will take immortality away. I wonder how long that will take. If I were to eventually die, I won't need to feel this empty and heart broken. So until I do die (of which I a wait), I'll just only find comfort and love in my dreams.

* * *

**Kaguya once again: **Like I said before, it isn't my best in writing but at least I didn't ramble on (right, ClumsyFox?)! Review/Critique if you can! :D


End file.
